jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Lisa Lisa
|ja_kanji = リサリサ |birthname = Elizabeth |namesake = Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam (band) |stand = |prisonerno = |horse = |age = ~2 months old (Part 1) 50 (Part 2)Chapter 97: The Wind, the Tank, and Wamuu (3) |birthday = December 1888 |zodiac = |czodiac = Rat |death = |gender = Female |nation = British |religion = Catholic |height = |weight = |blood = A |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Blue |color = |movie = |food = Carrots |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = Fashion Taking baths |family = Straizo (Adoptive Father) George Joestar II (husband) unnamed Hollywood screenwriter (second husband) Joseph Joestar (son) Holy Kujo (granddaughter) Josuke Higashikata (grandson) Jotaro Kujo (great grandson) Jolyne Cujoh (great great granddaughter) |mangadebut = Chapter 43 Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (5) (baby) Chapter 71'' Ripple Teacher Lisa Lisa (1)'' (adult) |mangafinal = Chapter 113 The Man Who Came Across the Atlantic Ocean |animedebut = Episode 9 The Final Ripple! (baby) Episode 16 Ripple Master Lisa Lisa (adult) |gamedebut = All-Star Battle |seiyuu = Atsuko Tanaka (Anime / All-Star Battle / Eyes of Heaven) |voiceactor = Wendee Lee (English Dub) }} , real name , is a core ally in Battle Tendency. Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master and mentor to Caesar Zeppeli and Joseph Joestar, and leads the Ripple user's efforts in battling the Pillar Men. Later, it is revealed that she is Joseph's mother. Appearance Lisa Lisa is a tall and fit woman. Beautiful and poised, she has light eyes and long, dark hair. Her most known clothes were worn during the last fight with Kars, She wears earrings, a dark Strapless dress with shorted-skirt, black pantyhose, a pair of high heels and a long, Ripple-conducting scarf. Occasionally she also wears a pair of aviator sunglasses. Personality Lisa Lisa is like any Ripple Master, a dignified and courageous woman, facing the Pillar Men without fear, and confidently confronts any challenge she encounters, especially in regards to fighting someone. Lisa Lisa takes some pride in her fighting ability, and tells Joseph that she doesn't need a youngster like him to win. Lisa Lisa is constantly portrayed as a brave woman, being able to bluff Kars into sparing her and Joseph when they are surrounded by vampires without letting any emotion transpire and in the past, immediately killed the zombie who murdered her husband George II, forcing her to hide in Europe. As the master of Caesar and Joseph, she skilfully employs harsh and apparently life-threatening training for her students, and is severe to Joseph, whose antics she doesn't tolerate during his training. Being the de facto leader of the Ripple Users, she is an authoritative leader and reminds everyone that their emotions are secondary to their goal of defeating the Pillar Men. After Caesar's death, Lisa Lisa tries to maintain an insensitive facade, telling Joseph to immediately focus on the fight. However Joseph points out her loss of composure, upon which she breaks down in tears, illustrating her deep feelings for Caesar as a student and comrade. Abilities Ripple Lisa Lisa is a Ripple master, trained by Tonpetty's successor Straizo. Illustrating her talent and skill, she first appears standing on an oar on a surface of water, turning it into a high bar on charged pillars of water. Her ability for training others results in Caesar and Joseph's rapid growth into Ripple masters in their own rights. |Sunekku Mafurā}}: Lisa Lisa's primary method of fighting involves a scarf made with the yarn of the , which can conduct the Ripple at 100%. She can channel her Ripple through her scarf to stand upside down, leaving the now rigid scarf the only part of her in contact with the ground. She may also use the sensitivity of the scarf to detect life signs and know the direction of incoming attacks, even when out of sight. Synopsis Phantom Blood Elizabeth Joestar was a baby present in the boat attacked by Dio Brando at the end of Part 1. After her mother was killed by a zombie, Jonathan Joestar saved her and gave her to his widow Erina to raise. Post-Phantom Blood She was subsequently adopted by the Ripple user Straizo, and learned the art of Ripple from him until her 18th birthday. During this time, Straizo entrusted her with the Red Stone of Aja. As a young adult, Elizabeth eventually married George Joestar II, and they had one child. George, unfortunately, was not trained properly in the art of the Ripple, and was killed by a zombie who had served Dio. Elizabeth murdered her husband's killer and burned him to ash, but he happened to be a high-ranking military official. In order to avoid retaliation, the Speedwagon Foundation helped her to erase all evidence of her existence. Battle Tendency (1938-39) Under the name Lisa Lisa, she first appears as a mysterious Ripple user whom Joseph meets in Venice. She soon reveals herself to be Caesar's mentor and trains Joseph in the ways of the Ripple (starting with giving him a mask to modify his breathing and hitting him in the head with an oar) before joining in the fight against the Pillar Men as a powerful Ripple user in her own right. She is shown to possess the Red Stone of Aja and mentions that destroying it would make fighting the Pillar Men just that much more difficult hence why she keeps it on her person. Esidisi manages to steal the stone from her when she was taking a bubble bath and attempted to attack her while she was naked and vulnerable while possessing her maid Suzi Q but is saved with the help of Joseph and Caesar. She is also the one who defeats Wired Beck. It is eventually revealed that she is Joseph's long-lost mother, despite her youthful appearance. She is gravely wounded in her one-on-one struggle with Kars, tricked by him with a double and stabbed in the back with one of his light blades, but manages to survive. She later tells Joseph her relation to him personally, at Joseph's "funeral". She eventually remarries a Hollywood screen writer. Post Battle Tendency It is mentioned that Joseph talked to her about the Joestar birthmark at an undisclosed period of time, although it is implied that it happened after DIO had returned and Joseph had gained his Stand, Hermit Purple. Chapter 117: The Man with the Star Birthmark. Video Games Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Lisa Lisa makes a cameo appearance in the Capcom arcade game. When Joseph performs his "Teachings" super move, images of Lisa Lisa briefly appear as Joseph whispers her name while he blasts the opponent. If the same super move is done by "JOJO" (Part 2 Joseph), Caesar will appear instead of Lisa Lisa. All-Star Battle (PS3) Lisa Lisa makes her first playable appearance in the PS3 game as a DLC character (along with Old Joseph, as part of Campaign #2, named "Ripple Masters"). As a Ripple-user character (along with Jonathan Joestar, William Anthonio Zeppeli, Joseph Parts 2 and 3, and Caesar), Lisa Lisa can recharge her Heart Heat Gauge through "Ripple Breath" by holding down the Style button, performing a pose, as well as deliver enhanced versions of skills if Style is inputted in place of normal attack buttons. All of Lisa Lisa's moves begin or are part of a "Ripple Chain" exclusive to her playstyle, allowing her to successively chain as many moves together as she desires. However, there are recovery gaps in-between looping attacks so as to prevent the chain from becoming an inescapable perpetual combo. * Cold and Composed: After a move that begins/loops the Ripple Chain is performed, Lisa Lisa will automatically reset into a neutral stance with a spin, during which the Ripple Chain may be continued on input. * Not one move wasted: Lisa Lisa slides clockwise to the opponent's side, granting her some invulnerability and evading many attacks. This skill activates Ripple Chain. * It's like I told you: Lisa Lisa performs a short jump followed by a spinning kick. This skill activates Ripple Chain. * Ripple Master!: Lisa Lisa performs a downward strike as her hand is infused with the Ripple. This skill activates Ripple Chain. If Ripple-enhanced, the move does more damage and leaves the opponent crumpling, leaving no room for recovery between attacks. * Blasphemy is prohibited: This move can only be performed in mid-air. Lisa Lisa throws a knife downward. This skill activates Ripple Chain upon her landing. If Ripple-enhanced, the knife shocks the opponent, hitting them up to five times and leaving no room for recovery between attacks. * All I need is this scarf!: A Ripple Chain attack. Lisa Lisa smacks the opponent with her Ripple-infused scarf. This attack can either follow up with a skill that continues the Ripple Chain or a finisher. ** Smooth as silk: Lisa Lisa follows up by dashing toward the opponent. This skill loops the Ripple Chain. * Die with regret: A Ripple Chain attack. Lisa Lisa performs a flip and drop-kicks the opponent, before landing on her feet. This move is a middle attack that cannot be blocked if the opponent is crouching. This attack can either follow up with a skill that continues the Ripple Chain or a finisher. ** Get away.: Lisa Lisa follows up with a back-flipping kick. This skill loops the Ripple Chain. * Settle this with style: A Ripple Chain attack. Lisa Lisa performs a spinning double kick while on one hand. This move is a low attack and cannot be blocked if the opponent is not crouching. This attack can either follow up with a skill that continues the Ripple Chain or a finisher. ** Futile!: Lisa Lisa follows up by leaping over the opponent. She may perform a normal air attack while airborne, but doing so will cancel the Ripple Chain. This skill loops the Ripple Chain. * You picked a bad time to test me: This move is a Ripple Chain finisher. Lisa Lisa infuses the Ripple into her scarf and twirls it, hitting the opponent and leaving them crumpling. If Ripple-enhanced, this attack does more damage, but immediately knocks the opponent down, leaving no room to continue a combo. * Snake Scarf: This move is a Ripple Chain finisher a middle attack that can only be blocked if the opponent is standing. Using her scarf to prop her up, Lisa Lisa delivers a potent drop kick. If Ripple-enhanced, this attack does more damage. This move can also hit downed opponents. * Be prepared to die!: This move is a Ripple Chain finisher as well as an unblockable Throw. Lisa Lisa flips over the opponent and sends a pulse of Ripple directly into their head with both hands crossed (similar to how she placed the breathing mask on Joseph). If Ripple-enhanced, this attack does more damage. * Throw - Ripple Focus: Lisa Lisa, using just her index finger, sends a blast of Ripple into her opponent. Lisa Lisa's HHA, "Super Aja", begins with her holding the Red Stone of Aja high above her head. After a short delay of channeling Ripple power into it, she fires off a powerful laser at a downward angle. The HHA is unblockable. If the opponent is hit, they will be knocked to the ground as Lisa Lisa states that she has to protect the Stone. Lisa Lisa's GHA, "I dare you to try it!", is as a counterattack. Lisa Lisa twirls her scarf around her similar in fashion to a ballerina. If the opponent's non-Throw melee attack hits, they'll be knocked into the air via a blast of Ripple. Wrapping the scarf around the opponent and using the Ripple to trap them, Lisa Lisa says that it is Satiporoja Beetle-thread, conducting 100% of the Ripple. She will rapidly assault the airborne helpless opponent with a flurry of Ripple-infused punches and kicks, all whilst noting that the scarf was specially made and expensive. Lisa Lisa finishes by delivering a final back-flipping kick as she retrieves the scarf. Notably enough, this GHA deals roughly 37% of the opponent's max health in damage, making it the second most powerful Great Heat Attack in the entire game, bested only by Diavolo's, whose GHA deals 42%. Lisa Lisa also appears on the stage "The Battlefield" as a background character along with Kars. If Joseph is one of the combatants ingame, Lisa Lisa will cheer him on. This is assuming that Lisa Lisa herself is not part of the fight. Lisa Lisa always starts the match wearing sunglasses; If she get hit by a HHA/GHA, she will drop them on the stage (making her the only character in the game who can lose an item of clothing during a match). Lisa Lisa's alternate costume features her Italian Oarsman's outfit worn during her debut; By wearing this costume, a mask will replace the sunglasses. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Lisa Lisa was confirmed for the game alongside Pet Shop. As a Ripple User, Lisa Lisa has a Ripple Gauge that determines the strength of her attacks. Filling up the gauge will automatically empower her Normal and Powerful Attacks, and enhance/alter the properties of all her skills. It will also shorten the cooldown time on said skills. Using skills will drain a portion of the Ripple Gauge until there's an insufficient amount to use. * Style Action - Ripple Breathing: Lisa Lisa performs a pose and Ripple Breathes, filling up the Ripple Gauge. She cannot move and is vulnerable to attacks while doing so. * Snake Scarf!: Using her scarf to prop her up, Lisa Lisa delivers a potent drop kick, causing any opponent hit to be crumple and be left open to further attacks. This move can be cancelled into a jump before the attack is delivered, causing her to leap forward. If Ripple-enhanced, the skill executes quicker and Lisa Lisa gains invincibility through the attack until she cancels or finishes it. * All I need is this scarf!: Lisa Lisa swipes her Ripple-infused scarf horizontally to smack opponents. Opponents hit will be sent into the ground and bounce high into the air. If Ripple-enhanced, the skill does more damage to an opponent's guard. It will also deal more damage depending on how much of the Ripple Gauge is filled. * You picked a bad time to test me!: Lisa Lisa infuses the Ripple into her scarf and twirls it, ensnaring and drawing in opponents caught. This move can be cancelled with a Normal Attack. If Ripple-enhanced, the skill will execute quicker. * Blasphemy is prohibited!: Lisa Lisa leaps backwards into the air and throws a knife, knocking down any opponent hit. If locked-on, she will throw the knife at her target, otherwise throwing it downward at an angle. The knife itself has slight homing capabilities. If it hits the ground or a wall, if will stick to that surface and act as a Ripple trap, sending out its energy to crumple opponets that touch it. If Ripple-enhanced, Lisa Lisa throws two knives, and if locked-on, one of them will land in front of the opponent. This skill will deal more damage depending on how much of the Ripple Gauge is filled. * EX - Blasphemy is prohibited!: The skill executes quicker and Lisa Lisa gains invincibility through the attack. She will always throw the knives downwards and the Ripple trap lasts longer. * EX - All I need is this scarf!: The skill executes quicker and does even more damage to an opponent's guard. Lisa Lisa also gains invincibility through the attack. JoJolities * As smooth silk!: Lisa Lisa must connect the Normal finishing move of a ground combo. (200 Points) * Every move has a purpose!!: Lisa Lisa must use any Ripple-enhanced skill three times. Any skill will count as long as she lands five of that same skill. (200 Points) * I'm going to make you even uglier!: Lisa Lisa must perform a combo with at least 30 hits. Landing either of her DHAs will automatically achieve this. (300 Points) * Shut your mouth, and hide that ugly face!: Lisa Lisa must survive the first 20 counts of the battle timer without taking any damage. (500 Points) * I haven't lived this long for nothing! I don't need sympathy from some teenager!: Lisa Lisa must Retire an opponent without losing a single health gauge. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks * Solo - Give me a hug? Just try it.: It works the same as the one from All-Star Battle, except it no longer begins as a counterattack. * With Joseph -''' '''This master and student's beat will cut you deep!: Running up to the opponent, Lisa Lisa strikes with multiple Ripple-powered kicks and a scarf swing, before Joseph ties up the opponent with a rope he had laid during her assault. They then channel a Ripple surge into the Red Stone of Aja, causing it to launch a deadly beam at the helpless opponent. If paired with Jonathan Joestar, Lisa Lisa will respond with excitement for the chance to fight along side her savior and father-in-law. Unlike the previous game, where her main outfit consisted of clothing she wore during the early portion of the Switzerland arc, her attire now reflects the one worn during her battle with Kars, though her main pose is based on the cover of Chapter 72. The costume's color is also based on her anime appearance. Tournament Lisa Lisa is paired with Funny Valentine in the Eyes of HeavenTournament, but was eliminated in the preliminaries by Wamuu and N'Doul. Trivia *Araki personally admits that he's fond of female characters who are capable of fighting for themselves. He commented on his intents to have Lisa Lisa portrayed with "uncommon realism" for women in shonen comics, but he was held back from going as far as he would have liked with her.2007 Eureka issue *Rose from the Street Fighter series is based off of Lisa Lisa; Rose's outfit is almost identical to Lisa Lisa's and both share a similar fighting style that consists of channeling energy into their scarfs (Soul Power in the case of Rose and Ripple in the case of Lisa Lisa).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epRNJVK5yNw#t=1m15s Additionally, both characters like to take baths and Rose's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2 is Venice, which is the same city where Joseph Joestar meets Lisa Lisa in the story. *Iku Nagae from Touhou Project fights with a scarf that emits (electric) sparks in an homage to Lisa Lisa. * At one point during Diamond Is Unbreakable, Josuke tells Rohan that his grandmother was hit by the same car twice in the same day and livedChapter 382: I Am an Alien, Part 5. It's been joked that this refers to Lisa Lisa being attacked by Kars. Gallery Manga= Lisa_disguise.png|First appearance, disguised as a gondolier Lisa_close.png|Close up of Lisa Lisa Bt color v03 050 1.png|Cover, Chapter 72 VOL.8 CH.6 LISALISA.png|Cover, Chapter 76 LISALISA CARE ABOUT JC.png|Worried about Joseph and Caesar Lisalisa body c94 scarf.png|In casual clothes, charging her scarf, Chapter 94 Chapter 97.jpg|Lisa Lisa's profile; Cover, Chapter 97 Lisa_crying.png|Crying for Caesar RIPCaesar.png|Lisa Lisa and Joseph take a moment to mourn Caesar Straizo_photo.png|A baby Lisa Lisa held by Straizo LisaLisa Fightclothes full.png|Lisa Lisa's battle outfit LISA fight clothes.png|The backside of her battle attire LisaLisaHunted.png|Wary, being stalked by Kars SmartKarsManga.png|Lisa Lisa deceived and overcome by Kars Lisa_young.png|A younger Lisa Lisa Lisa_mourning.png|Lisa Lisa mourning the seemingly dead Joseph Lisa_epilogue.png|Lisa Lisa's last appearance |-| Anime= LLBaby.png|As a baby Part1LegacyPhoto.PNG|In a photo, being held by Straizo ElizabethJ.png|In her past as Elizabeth Joestar George Family.png|Elizabeth with her son and husband On her late days of LISALISA.png|As "Lisa Lisa" Elisabeth and son.png|Lisa Lisa and baby Joseph Lisa Anime Original clothes.png|Lisa Lisa arrives at the zombie officer's dvision LisaLisa killingzombie.png|Lisa Lisa killing the zombie commander Lisalisa runing away.png|Lisa Lisa running away after killing her husband's murderer Jojo's Bizarre Adventure 18 17.png|Lisa Lisa bathing as Esidisi possesses Suzy Q LisaTechnique.png|Lisa Lisa performing a Ripple technique with her scarf Lisalisaep22-2.png|Fighting Kars Lisa Snake Muffler technique.png|Killing the Kars imposter SmartKars.png|Lisa Lisa tricked and defeated by the real Kars JosephSavesLisa.png|Lisa Lisa saved by Joseph JosephFuneralEnd.PNG|Lisa Lisa with the others surprised to see Joseph alive LisaLisaEnD.png|Lisa Lisa at the end of Battle Tendency LisaLisaCredits.PNG|Lisa Lisa in the ending credits Lisa Lisa Concept Art.png|Lisa Lisa's key art for the anime Tumblr_me4sxqADBx1ramawro3_1280.jpg|Magazine previews |-| Game= Spritelisa.PNG|Lisa Lisa's cameo in Heritage for the Future L_52441551a2d71.jpg|Lisa Lisa's render for All-Star Battle LisaLisaIntroASB.jpg|Lisa Lisa's intro, ASB LisaLisaTaunt.jpg|Lisa Lisa taunting, ASB LisaLisaHHA.jpg|Lisa Lisa without sunglasses during her HHA, ASB Lisa Lisa A.jpg|Lisa Lisa Costume A in All Star Battle LisaLisa ASB DiffColor Costume.jpg |Lisa Lisa's default clothes in different colors Lisalisa jojoeoh.png|Lisa Lisa's render for Eyes of Heaven JosephLisaLisaIntro.jpg|Lisa Lisa and Joseph's dual intro, EoH |-| Other = Lisalisa01.jpg|Lisa Lisa figure from the Statue Legend series Lisa Lisa blue jocs01006.jpg|TCG card Lisalisajojonium.jpg|JoJonium Lisa1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Joestar Family Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Ripple Users Category:Living Characters Category:Main Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Joestar Group